tales_of_rwby_version_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Barbos
Barbos (バルボス, Barubosu), also known as "Barbos the Stormblast" (剛嵐のバルボス, Gouran no Barubosu), is both the fictional character and antagonist of the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. He had served as the leader of the Blood Alliance guild, one of the Five Master Guilds. On the surface, the Blood Alliance have served as a mercenary guild, doing jobs that no one else is brave enough to. However, their real purpose is the theft and illegal use and distribution of blastia. ".''" :—Barbos. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: JB Blanc (English), Masashi Hirose (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography The head of the Blood Alliance, a powerful mercenary guild behind the string of blastia core thefts that kicks off the story. He is collaborating with Ragou, but it's clear Barbos is using him for his own ends. Appearance Barbos is a stout man noticeable by his red captain's coat and scar on his right eye. He has only one hand, which he uses to hold his sword, while the other is replaced with a spinning mace head with protruding spikes. * Hair Color: White and Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 63 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Blood Alliance Family Neutral * Ragou Rivals Enemies * Brave Vesperia ** Yuri Lowell ** Repede ** Karol Capel ** Judith * Brave Vesperia's Allies ** Estelle ** Rita Mordio ** Raven ** Flynn Scifo * Magilou's Menagerie ** Velvet Crowe ** Laphicet ** Eizen ** Magilou Mayvin ** Rokurou Rangetsu ** Eleanor Hume * Lloyd Irving * Zaveid * Team RWBY ** Ruby Rose ** Weiss Schnee ** Blake Belladonna ** Yang Xiao Long * Team JNPR ** Jaune Arc ** Nora Valkyrie ** Lie Ren * Qrow Branwen * Oscar Pine * Maria Calavera Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Barbos is shown using a chainsaw-like sword that is powered by the Zaphias' lower quarter aque blastia. The weapon is destroyed by Duke Pantarei before the party battles him, so instead, Barbos uses a large sword with spikes running down the back. As leader of the Blood Alliance, he uses an aggressive fighting style with powerful combinations involving both his sword and mace-hand, such as spinning while extending his mace. During the battle, he calls reinforcements from the bridges, and will continue to do so as they are defeated, increasing the difficulty of the fight. Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Barbos was hired by Ragou to steal blastia cores, and desires their power in order to aid him in taking Don Whitehorse's position. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Barbos Aselia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters